Surprise In The Land of Waves
by PrincessKooh
Summary: <html><head></head>Team Kakashi are headed back to the Land of Waves but what is waiting for them there? And what will happen to Naruto on this new mission? Well if the first mission with the bridge builder was any indication it can't be good.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Surprise In The Land Of Waves

Okay I know you guys are like what another Naruko fic 0-o Well as I have said I have just been on a writing binge with Naruko as one of muses. Also I feel she isn't in the Anime enough especially in the Shippuden arc! I think Naruto should use the Sexy Jutsu ( Oroke no Jutsu ) more. Yeah I know I'm a perverted girl! So sue me! Anyway I also wanted to see Naruto return to some of his old places he's visited yet have not seen his jutsu counterpart Naruko before.

As such this one at least will start out with the return to the Land of waves. Such other places in other fics yet to come will include the Hidden Star Village, the Land Of Snow, the Crescent Moon Kingdom, the Hidden Waterfall Village and others. I may also make up a few as I am sure others have in some fics. Anyway enough talk. Excuse me while I use my jutsu lol! Ninja Art Writing Jutsu! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly for if I did there would be more use of the Sexy Jutsu, a few more humorous scene of the pervy sage getting beat up by women, and more villages and nations.

Now on with the story

Chapter 1: A New Mission. Return to The Land of Waves

Team 7 as usual was in the Hokage's office Naruto looking as if he were going to wet himself from sheer anticipation.

"Okay Team Kakashi your mission is as follows: you are to be the security detail for an important wedding of an old friend of mine. She is the Lady of the Land of Waves and as such that makes this mission a C-Rank. There was word that the Lady and her bridesmaid may be the target of a kidnapping in order to force the family to hand over a prized artifact. You will guard both the artifact and the wedding. Now since this mission is a rather complex one I am sending a second squad with you. Team Kakashi will be assisted by Team Kurenai since the leaders genjutsu may prove effective in this mission. They have already been briefed. In addition to deal with the shortage of a member on Team Kakashi I will be sending our newest team along strictly as emergency backup" explained Tsunade.

"Yay a C-Rank" shouted Naruto jumping for joy.

Later Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai were waiting by the village gate for this mysterious new squad. Hinata of course was fidgeting being around Naruto. As usual Naruto hardly notice or rather was too dense. At last the other team had arrived much to Naruto's surprise. "Ahem hi there we are the illusive squad 10 known as Team Ebisu" said a familiar Jonin.

"Oh great it's this old perv again" said Naruto. He stopped however spotting the teams members. "Hi boss" said none other than Konahamuru.

"Hey Moegi, Hi Konahamuru. Hi uh…Who's the new girl" said Naruto pointing to a girl a little taller than Moegi. The girl had green eyes and purple hair done into twin pigtails running halfway down her back and wore a smaller version of Sakura's Shippuden outfit.

"Oh this is our new teammate Hina. Our friend unfortunately didn't pass his first graduation exam so he didn't get on our squad" said Moegi. Hina walked up to Sakura and Naruto. She looked them over.

"Ha so you two are the infamous Team 7 eh? Wow Sakura is the coolest but this Naruto weirdo doesn't seem so special. Besides boy suck" said Hina.

"What? Why you little brat! I'm gonna.. He was stopped by Sakura. "Hey remember she's our ally. Plus she is younger than us. It wouldn't be right to be up a little girl" said Sakura.

"Yeah listen to Sakura. She's the smartest kunoichi ever! Besides it not like I could lose to a loser like you anyway" said Hina.

"Ahem now that everyone is acquainted and getting along perhaps we should get going now" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

The next couple of days went relatively smooth in their travels except a few fights between Hina and Naruto. All three teams were now trekking through some woods nearing the Land of waves when Kakashi, Kurenai and Ebisu noticed a puddle on the ground that should not have been there. Suddenly a group of ninja appeared.

"Well well look at what we got here, took you all long enough" said a tall figure seeming to be the leader.

"Good grief why do all these rain ninja always do ambushes" said Sakura as everyone took their stances.

"Now no need for that. We are only here to get revenge on Kakashi and the nine tails brat. The rest of you are useless" taunted the leader.

"Hmmph like that's gonna happen" said Kurenai.

"Ha I'm not afraid of you clowns. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage! Believe it" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah I'm with you boss" said Konahamuru. Just as the fight was about to start they noticed the sky turning dark.

"Uh boss whats going on" asked one of the ninja gang members. Even Naruto and company were at a loss as things started to get creepy. The temperature dropped as the sky darkened. Then everyone spotted a lone cloaked figure walking towards them. Suddenly all of them were no longer standing in the forest but rather seeming standing in a pitch black void. At last the cloaked figure approached.

"Well looks like you all were about to have a party? My I join in on the fun" said the cloaked figure seemingly a guy.

"What kind of freaky genjutsu is this" asked one of the gang members.

"Release" said Kurenai and Sakura in unison to no effect.

"Ha genjutsu! Don't make me laugh. That's a mere parlor trick for children and infants. Even a genjutsu master such as Kurenai should notice something off" said the cloaked man.

"Ha I've enough of this bull" said another ninja as he and two others launched an attack on the cloaked man. In what seemed like an instant all three were on the ground dead.

"Ha such fools. I control this space now and I have no time for amateur hour. I come to bring the nine tails a little gift" said the man. In another instant Naruto was coved in sever senbon needles. Sakura was the first to notice they had been wet with some kind of liquid and quickly rushed to the collapsed Naruto.

"What the hell? What is with this freak" asked the last two ninja to their boss.

"Are you with them then" asked Kakashi.

"How insulting for you to lump me in with such novices. If you are that worried let me get the rust off my blade" said the man. The cloaked figure then took out a huge axe and proceeded to slash the remaining ninja in half.

"Now if you will excuse me I must take my leave. Enjoy the soon to be new you Naruto" said the cloaked figure vanishing. As soon as he was gone they were back in the forest once more. Sakura had removed the senbon from Naruto and the fox spirit had already begun to heal the wounds. Naruto tried to stand however he immediately passed out.

"No Naruto" said Hinata, Sakura, Konahamuru and Moegi all at once out of concern.

"Ha what the heck makes this weirdo so important? And what did they called him the nine tails for " asked Hina.

Everyone got a serious look on their faces.

"Now is not the time. Our first priority should be to tend to Naruto. Let's get to Tazuna's place first" said Kakashi. Sakura and Kiba helped carry Naruto and everyone set off to the home of the bridge builder.

***Later at Tazuna's house***

They were greeted by Tsunami, Inari, and an angry and drunken Tazuna.

"Damn Leaf Village! Do you think I'm running an inn" said Tazuna.

"Hey welcome back you guys" greeted a fairly taller and more mature Inari to Sakura and Kakashi before spotting Naruto.

"What happened to Naruto" asked Inari.

"Well you see we were kind of attacked on the way here" said Kakashi.

"Umm not to interrupt but may we take Naruto upstairs for treatment" asked Sakura.

"Yes please do. Meantime Kakashi can introduce your fellow comrades" said Tsunami graciously.

Sakura and Inari then took Naruto up to a bedroom while the others introduced themselves. Sakura put him to bed then began to examine him. She tried to remove the mysterious poison in a similar fashion to the incident with Kankoro but with little effect. She was only able to get a few drops of the mysterious blueish liquid at best. She then went to get dinner with the others.

To be continued

Sorry to leave off in a dull place but I was getting stumped and bored ^^; Also sorry about the fight scene but I didn't want to drag it out. I wanted to save the real action filled fights for a better occasion. As for Hina I was just desperate for a fill in teammate but I have trouble with OC's sometime. I had my reasons though. Sorry to any guys out there reading though. I wanted a new character to dislike Naruto and Hina is somewhat sexist since she hates most boys and men. May throw in some back story later but for now I will leave it at that. Anyway next chapter will have a surprise or not if you see where this is going. Well that's about it for now so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise In The Land Of Waves

Wow thank you all so much for the positive response on chapter one ^^ I guess I owe you all a nice shiny update. Sorry chapter one was kind of short and under par for me. The timing was just bad to start this thing then my muse went all crazy haywire on me So here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly for if I did there would be more use of the Sexy Jutsu, a few more humorous scenes of the pervy sage getting beat up by women, and more villages and nations.

Now on with the story

Chapter 2: A Rough Night! Morning Surprise

It had been a few hours since the others had finished dinner. Sakura had been examining a sample of Naruto's blood as well as the sample of the poison she was able to extract. She had also been tending to Naruto who seemed to having a fever and sweating bullets.

"This is so weird. It doesn't appear to be poison or a virus" said Sakura looking at a tube with the sample in it.

"What's even stranger is his blood. I can't tell if its due to the fox inside Naruto or if there is more to it but something is very off here" pondered Sakura. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to answer to find it was Kakashi Kurenai and Hinata surprisingly.

"K-Kakashi Sensei" said Sakura in surprise.

"Everyone else has gone to sleep. We just came to see how Naruto is doing" said Kakashi.

"I'm afraid his fever is getting worse. He has also been trembling every so often" said Sakura solemnly.

"I see" said Kakashi.

"Um w-will Naruto be alright" asked Hinata mumbling.

"I'm not sure. It's still too soon to tell" said Sakura.

"Do you at least have a cause or something yet" asked Kurenai.

"I'm afraid I don't. As far as I can tell the stuff on those senbon wasn't poison. The strange part is its not a virus either and doesn't match any compound Lady Tsunade has shown. The only thing I can tell from his blood and reaction is that whatever the stuff is it is definitely doing something to him" said Sakura.

"P-please Sakura help Naruto" said Hinata shocking Kakashi and Sakura both.

'_Well well Hinata I see my hunch from the Chunin exams was correct' _thought Kurenai.

"I will continue to do all I can but this may call for a more skilled medic than I at this rate" said Sakura.

Just then Naruto began to mumble in his sleep and groan as if in pain. "No Sasuke, I will get you back" said the sleeping blond.

"The fever and whatever that stuff was must be giving him nightmares" said Sakura as the other three looked on in concern.

_***Naruto's nightmare/dreams***_

"_Damn you Orochimaru give the Teme back" yelled Naruto at the darkness. From nowhere voices taunted the blond. "You aren't strong enough dobe. Just give up" came Sasuke's voice. _

"_My my is this really all there is to nine tails" came Orochimarus's voice. "You just don't have the skill" said Kabuto as a kunai slashed through Naruto's arm and vanished into the darkness. "Foolish boy if only you would release I could grant you all you desire" said the Kyuubi. _

_Just then Naruto's sexy jutsu form appeared before Naruto. "Why not let me take over. You hardly give me a fair chance anymore. You know I can beat even the Hokage, Iruka Sensei, Pervy Sage, Ebisu and Kakashi combined. Why not let me help" taunted his female form. "No I don't need you! Besides I'm not a girl" said Naruto._

"_Hn maybe not yet but you never know, that could change" taunted the girl. "Hn loser. Just admit you're weak dobe" taunted Sasuke's voice again._

"_Come on master let me help you show them you're not weak. Together we can show them our strength" said the female Naruto hugging her master._

*Back in the room*

"I said I can and I will! Believe it" mumbled the sleeping blond sweating even more.

Sakura walked over and changed the washcloth on his forehead. "We should probably get some sleep" said Kakashi. Kurenai agreed but Hinata demanded to stay in Naruto's room. The others finally gave in allowing Hinata to stay. A while later Hinata fell asleep in her chair while Sakura fell asleep with her head on the side of Naruto's bed.

*The next morning*

It was still early in the morning. The sun was just barely starting to rise when Sakura awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Groggily she looked around. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes waiting for her vision to adjust until her eyes fell on her teammate. His covers and clothes were now all off but this wasn't what caused the next reaction.

"NARUTOOOO YOU BASTARD I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT JUTSU! CHAA" shouted the pink haired kunoichi before raising her fist. Just then nearly everyone came running in.

"Gahh Sakura please don't hit me" pleaded Naruto quickly getting up out of the bed.

"What the.. Kakashi stopped mid sentence spotting Naruto, a perverted smile forming under his mask.

"Wow great job boss" said Konahamuru giving a thumbs up.

"Uh who's the hot blond" asked Tazuna.

"Yeah and where is Naruto" asked Inari.

"What are you all talking about? I'm right here" said Naruto but his eyes went wide at his voice.

"Chaa don't play dumb you smarmy brat! You used that damn perverted jutsu again" yelled Sakura.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked himself or rather herself. "Ahhh I swear I didn't use the Sexy Jutsu" said Naruto trying to release it just in case but having no success.

"Huh it won't release, I swear! What's going on" said Naruto.

"N-Naruto" questioned Hinata. The blond merely nodded.

"Hey I know, Hinata use Byukagan on Naruto" said Sakura.

"Huh but I uh t-that would be wrong a-and an invasion of privacy" said Hinata her face going red.

"It's okay just do it" said Kurenai. Hinata still blushing nodded.

"Byukagan" said Hinata. Examining Naruto her eyes went wide. "I-it can't be, its impossible, Naruto is 100% girl now" said Hinata before fainting.

Everyone gaped at the blond who stood speechless. Finally she came out of it. Grabbing an empty bucket Sakura had been using she threw it at Kakashi surprisingly knocking out her sensei.

"Get out you damn perverts" yelled Naruto.

The others didn't need telling twice. All the males quickly vacated the room. Kiba and Shino dragged the unconscious Jonin out then closed the door. Naruto fell to the ground on her knees and began crying.

The other girls looked on not sure what to say or do.

"Wow now he's even more of a freak" said Hina as Naruto continued to cry. Naruto couldn't figure out why she was crying.

"Hey that isn't very nice Hina. Naruto is going through something traumatic" scolded Tsunami.

Sakura walked over to the crying blond. "It will be okay Naruto. We'll figure this whole thing out" said Sakura putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blond stopped crying and looked up at Sakura.

"Y-you really mean it Sakura" asked Naruto.

"Yeah and we're all here for you! Right girls" said Naruko looking at the others. Hina crossed her arms looking uninterested.

"Yeah of course" said Kurenai and Tsunami.

Hina finally turned to face the blonde feeling just a little bad for the blond. "I guess I can help too just don't get the wrong idea" said Hina.

"I can help too a little" said Moegi.

"Thanks you guys" said Naruto finally standing up.

"Uh just a couple of questions though, one why were you naked and two why did you freak out on Kakashi Sensei like that" asked Sakura.

"Oh well uh ya see I kind of went to the bathroom last night but everything was fine. Anyway when I came back I was hot and didn't notice you two in the room since it was dark so I took my shirt, pants and stuff off" said Naruto blushing for some reason.

"Okay but what about why you freaked out at Kakashi" asked Kurenai.

"Uh shouldn't that be obvious" stated Tsunami.

"Uh actually Naruto usually has no shame. In fact he used to use a jutsu to turn into a naked girl to trick people" explained Moegi.

"Well that's the strange part. I'm not sure why but I felt violated. Even being in front of you girls now still doesn't feel right" said Naruto her blush deepening.

"Well maybe now you know how some of the female villagers felt about your jutsu and the time you and Konahamuru snuck into the woman's bath" said Kurenai.

"No worries Naruto it's a perfectly natural reaction for a girl to be embarrassed in that situation. Also considering your age I'm guessing some part of you feels self conscious hence why you're uncomfortable in front of us" said Tsunami.

"Plus he's not use to being a girl yet just acting like one" said Hina.

"Ha you're just jealous because I'm better looking and my chest is bigger" said Naruto though she wasn't sure why. Hina went wide eyed and blushed but remained silent.

"That was a bit harsh" said Kurenai.

"I uh I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" said Naruto.

At this point Hinata was slowly regaining consciousness. "W-what happened? I dreamed Naruto was a girl and then… Hinata broke off spotting said Naked blond.

"Um it wasn't a dream Hinata" said Sakura.

"10, 9, 8, 7" started Naruto.

"Uh why the countdown" asked Moegi. Her answer came when Hinata turned red and fainted again.

"That's why" said Naruto.

"Well I guess Hinata won't be much help" sighed Sakura.

"Ahem um perhaps we should find Naruto some new clothes since the old ones most like won't fit" said Kurenai.

"What" yelled Naruto scooping her clothes off the floor. She tried them on and sure enough nothing fit right at all. "No my precious orange outfit how could you forsake me" cried the blond. The rest of the girls sweat dropped.

"So Tsunami you wouldn't happen to have any old clothes lying around would you" asked Kurenai.

"I think I might" said Tsunami leaving the room.

"So uh Naruto you say you didn't notice anything strange last night" asked Sakura.

"Uh well not really, I mean except for being hot and sweaty oh and I guess hungry since I haven't eaten since the rest stop we made yesterday" replied Naruto.

"Hmm we may need to contact Lady Tsunade" said Sakura.

Just then Tsunami returned with a few clothes. "I'm afraid this is all I have" said Tsunami.

"*sigh* I guess that will have to do. Unfortunately she's going to have to go braless for now" said Sakura.

"No way! I'm not dressing like a girl yelled" Naruto.

"Well I guess I'll just go start breakfast and tend to your sensei" said Tsunami setting the clothes on the bed.

"You will wear em or else" said Sakura cracking her knuckles and giving off her signature angry sadistic look.

Naruto gulped. "Uh y-yes Sakura" said the blond fearing getting beaten up by the pink haired kunoichi. Naruto remembered just how bad Sakura's wrath could be.

"Good now first we should go get cleaned" said Sakura.

"Yeah lets all go to the new bath house I heard about" said Kurenai.

They then got dressed and left for the bath house. Naruto kept complaining about the pink kimono she had wear. Sakura of course said that the other outfit would have to serve as her normal clothes for now and Naruto had to deal with it. Kurenai carried the unconscious Hinata. Thankfully for them the bath house was only a 10 minute walk from Tazuna's house.

"Wow the Land of Waves sure have busy" said an impressed Sakura looking at the large cabin like structure that was the baths.

They walked in and were greeted by the clerk. "Ah here for the early bath special I presume" said the man.

"Yes sir" said Moegi.

"Okay for girls it's 20 ryo each" said the man.

"But I'm not..oof" said Naruto before being elbowed by Sakura.

The girls all paid and went inside blissfully unaware of the visitors arriving at Tazuna's.

To Be Continued

A/N: phew chapter 2 done. This took a while but I made it extra long compared to the first chapter for you all. So who are the mysterious visitors? Find out next chapter. Oh and before people get on my case about the bath house some last second ideas struck me. You'll just have to wait for chapter 3 mwahaha.

To: and useless knowledge this chapter is for you two ^^

To: Lanky Nathan I'm soooooo sorry I got side tracked and my muse just didn't want to cooperate I hope this satisfies you for now. Anyway not sure how often I'll update this story but at least I showed my muse who's boss and kicked writers block to the curb like the piece of trash it is lol


End file.
